


Help me fighting the pain

by Road1985



Series: Crucify my love [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras regresar con sus hermanos, Agron tiene un gran camino por delante para recuperarse de su cautiverio en manos de los romanos. A su lado Nasir intenta hacer todo lo posible para ayudarle pero el agotamiento está a punto de acabar con los dos. ¿Podrán superar el peor momento de su vida? ¿Podrán Spartacus y los demás ayudarles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

El grito de Agron hizo que Nasir entrara en la tienda corriendo. Se había marchado unos minutos antes, para dejar espacio a las curanderas, para que cambiaran sus vedas y limpieran sus heridas; entonces estaba dormido, inconsciente por la fiebre y ahora había despertado, gritando desesperado.

Lo encontró intentando incorporarse, pero la herida del pecho no se lo permitió y cayó de nuevo sobre la cama, los dientes apretados y protestando. Se acercó a él y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro para que se tumbara completamente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Has tenido una pesadilla, eso es todo. – Le dijo Nasir besando sus labios con delicadeza.

\- Cesar… - Comenzó a murmurar Agron con al mirada todavía perdida en la nada. – Cesar vendrá a por ti, será su forma de hacerme daño.

\- No puede hacernos daño aquí, estamos seguros. – Agron se lo quedó mirando por fin, al notar la mano de Nasir acariciando su mejilla. – Spartacus nos protege.

Agron abrió la boca y boqueó como un pez fuera del agua unas cuantas veces. Muy lentamente comenzó a relajar su cuerpo. 

Nasir se sentó en el borde de la cama y sonrió; no estaban siendo unos días fáciles para ninguno de los dos. Agron llevaba semiinconsciente desde hacía días, despertaba durante unas pocas horas al día, a veces atontando por la fiebre y las pocas veces que era realmente consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, repetía una y otra vez que le aterraba la idea de la presencia de Cesar cerca de Nasir. 

El muchacho sirio apenas se apartó de su lado en los tres días que habían transcurrido, desde que lo habían recuperado, no había dormido, no había comido y apenas se había apartado de aquella cama.

Al terminar el tercer día, Spartacus le hizo llamar.

\- Mañana formaremos una patrulla para asegurarnos que las tropas romanas no se se acercan a nosotros todavía. Quiero que vayas con Gannicus y Saxa.

\- No puedo dejar a Agron, me necesita.

\- Tienes razón, te necesita, pero si caes enfermo no le serás de mucha ayuda.

Nasir guardó silencio y dejó caer la mirada hasta el suelo. Con todo lo que había que hacer en el campamento, creí que no nadie se habría dado cuenta de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie, el agotamiento que todo aquello le estaba provocando y las lágrimas que ya había derramado por su amante. Sin embargo, Spartacus se había percatado de todo aquello.

\- No puedo permitirme perder a dos guerreros como vosotros.

\- No has perdido a Agron. – Nasir apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas de la manos. – Se pondrá bien, se va a recuperar.

\- Eso espero, pero ahora mismo te estás hundiendo con todo esto. Yo mismo cuidaré de Agron mientras estás fuera, te lo prometo. Te necesito ahí fuera, listo para proteger a nuestra gente, para proteger a Agron, ahora que no puede hacerlo por si mismo.

En ocasiones, Nasir se preguntaba como el líder de la rebelión era capaz de encontrar siempre las palabras justas, lo que debía decir para dar fortaleza a la gente o ayudarles a hacer las cosas bien. Ese era uno de esos momentos. Suspiró e hizo desaparecer toda la fortaleza que había simulado tener en su interior hasta ese momento.

\- Tu le conoces mejor que cualquier otra persona en este campamento, mejor que yo mismo. – Dijo por fin Nasir. - ¿Crees que volverá a ser el mismo?

\- Daría lo que fuera por poder darte esa respuesta, pero no lo se. De lo único de lo que estoy seguro ahora mismo, es de que no lo logrará sin tu ayuda. Ve a esa patrulla, relájate, respira y vuelve con Agron en dos días.

Ahora, sentado en la cama, con su mano en la mejilla, Nasir trataba de buscar las palabras apropiadas para decirle a Agron que debía marcharse durante los dos siguientes días.

\- Si Cesar trata de acercarse al campamento, acabará muerto antes de poner un pie dentro. – Dijo Nasir sonriendo. – Spartacuas me ha pedido que salga mañana en una patrulla con Gannicus y…

\- ¡No! – Aún sin tener fuerza en las manos, Agron le agarró la muñeca y tiró de él. – No puede salir. Lo he visto… he tenido un sueño. Cesar estaba…

El beso con el que Nasir cerró sus labios le obligó a dejar de hablar. ambos cerraron los ojos durante un momento y por un instante todo desapareció a su alrededor. No había dolor en las manos, ni fiebre haciendo que su cuerpo hirviera como un volcán a punto de estallar. Tampoco había cansancio para Nasir, no estaba agotado y a punto de caer dormido en cualquier rincón. 

Tenía entre sus brazos al hombre al que amaba y aunque lo notaba débil, como nunca lo había sentido, aunque Agron temblaba por culpa de sus heridas, a pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, mientras estuvieran juntos, todo lo demás parecía no tener importancia en aquella tienda.

\- Spartacus estará aquí contigo. – Susurró Nasir mientras acomodaba a Agron de nuevo en la cama, le cubría con la sábana y miraba las diferentes heridas, cubiertas por vendas.

\- Puedo acompañarte. – Dijo Agron en poco más que un gemido ahogado.

\- No puedes levantarte y tienes la fiebre demasiado alta. Tienes que recuperarte y para entonces, yo habré vuelto.

\- Maldito sirio… a veces pareces más testarudo que yo.

\- Me has enseñado bien. – Nasir sonrió y volvió a besarle, con lo que logró arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa de los labios. – Si, soy lo bastante testarudo como para lograr que me esperes aquí, que dejes que Spartacus cuide de ti y confies en que puedo ir y volver y cuidar de mi mismo esta vez.

Agron suspiró. 

\- Ten cuidado por favor, ya sabes de lo que son capaces esos malditos romanos.

Nasir asintió. Daría cualquier cosa por no tener que marcharse, por no tener que dejar solo a Agron, por mucho que Spartacus fuera a cuidar de él. Siempre que tenían que separarse, Nasir temía no volver a ver a Agron.

Se despidió de él, prometiéndole regresar en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas y salió de la tienda. Agron se quedó mirando a la puerta un momento más, hasta que de nuevo, el cansancio empezó a apoderarse de él.

Alguien entró en la tienda, Agron escuchó los pasos moviéndose sobre la tierra del suelo y trató de abrir los ojos. Imaginó que se trataba de Spartacus, vio la sombra acercarse, sentarse junto a él en la cama y poner una mano sobre su pecho y otra sobre su cuello. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta la figura estaba apretándole el cuello y no le dejaba respirar.

Abrió los ojos de forma desorbitada y se encontró con la mirada de Cesar sobre él, sonriente, feliz, desafiante y seguro de si mismo. Agron intentó luchar, pero sus heridas estaban demasiado recientes y todo lo que lo consiguió fue hacerse daño. 

Protestó, gimió desesperado al darse cuenta que tenía la de perder, que la mano de Cesar estaba a punto de abrirse paso por la herida de su pecho y que la otra estaba a punto de ahogarle hasta matarlo. Lo escuchó reír con tanta fuerza que probablemente alguien fuera de la tienda lo escucharía también, entraría y le salvaría la vida.

Pero no fue así, tenía que luchar por si mismo, aunque el dolor en las manos le hiciera gritar y derramar lágrimas de rabia y frustración. Se lanzó, como pudo, con las pocas fuerzas con las que contaba, contra esa figura, el hombre al que más odiaba en el mundo y que deseaba mandar como regalo al dios de inframundo de una vez por todas.

Cogió la muñeca de la mano que apretaba su garganta con una de sus manos heridas y trató de hacer que se separara de él, notó la sangre que empezaba a manar, ahora tardaría mucho más en recuperarse, pero con un poco de suerte, si todavía seguía con vida para cuando Nasir regresara, lograba que no se diera cuenta. Con la otra mano trató de llegar a la cara de Cesar y apartarlo de él, mientras forcejeaba con las piernas, ahora apretadas por el cuerpo del otro hombre.

\- Es una pena que no tendrás la oportunidad de ver lo que le hago a tu querido Nasir, pero no podía esperar el momento de acabar contigo. Aunque primero, nos vamos a divertir tu y yo, antes de que te corte el cuello con el filo de mi espada y vea la sangre correr por tu cuerpo, como un cerdo.

\- Cómo le pongas una mano encima a Nasir…

\- ¿Qué harás? ¿Matarme? – Cesar liberó una de sus manos y cogió la de Agron con tanta fuerza que arrancó un grito del germano. Se echó a reír, encantado y divirtiéndose por lo que estaba haciendo. – No parece que estés en una buena buena posición para hacerlo.

\- ¡Te mataré! ¡Juro que te mataré!

\- ¡Agron!

Una mano firme y segura agarró su barbilla y le obligó a girar la mirada hacia él. De repente, Cesar había desaparecido, como si no hubiera estado allí en ningún momento y en su lugar había aparecido la figura de Spartacus, parecía asustado, nunca lo había visto así y le estaba sujetando las manos con la mayor delicadeza posible para no lastimarle.

Agron no comprendía nada, un momento antes Cesar estaba a punto de violarle y matarle, iba a hacer daño a Nasir. Estaba completamente seguro de lo que había visto, del miedo y el odio que aquella figura le provocaba y de repente, había desaparecido en menos de un segundo, delante de sus narices, para convertirse en su amigo.

\- Te has abierto todas las heridas. – Spartacus se incorporó. – Voy a buscar a las curanderas, no podemos permitir que se te infecten.

Agron le sujetó de la muñeca y le impidió marcharse.

\- Me estoy volviendo loco, Spartacus. Creía que eras Cesar, le he visto, me ha hablado, me ha dicho… - Desvió la mirada a la puerta de la tienda, su tela se movía por el aire que se había levantado fuera. Luego miró sus manos, de nuevo ensangrentadas por lo que él mismo se había hecho.

Spartacus lo miró en silencio, le había hecho daño, había abierto la herida de su mano izquierda, pero de no hacerlo, Agron le habría ahogado. Era un gran guerrero, uno de los mejores que había conocido en toda su vida y juntos habían sobrevivido a más peligros de los que nadie podría haber imaginado jamás.

Pero ahora no podía ayudarle, ahora lo veía ahí tendido, con heridas que no sabían si lograrían curar, aterrado por la presencia de un solo hombre. Era su hermano pequeño, el hermano menor que había adoptado en la casa de Batiatus casi sin darse cuenta; enseñándole a combatir como un gladiador, a sobrevivir, adiestrándolo, mostrándole que había otra vida más allá de la arena. 

Habían curado sus heridas mutuamente cuando había comenzado su rebelión, cuando eran unos pocos y debían protegerse los unos a los otros. En alguna ocasión, había puesto su vida en manos de Agron sus dudar y había arriesgado la suya propia por salvarle.

Ahora se preguntaba si podría hacerlo, si estar a su lado y ayudarle a sanar sus heridas, sería suficiente para que Agron se recuperara, si podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Nasir y cuidar de él hasta que el joven sirio regresara.

\- Ojala tuviera la más remota de idea de todo por lo que has pasado. – Spartacus sonrió, lo más tranquilo posible. – Nunca has sido un guerrero confiado y eso es algo que siempre he apreciado de ti, pero ahora tienes que dejar que cuidemos de ti, tus hermanos, Nasir, yo. Estás débil, asustado, tienes miedo de que le ocurra algo.

\- Le quiero, le amo, como nunca he sentido nada parecido y si le ocurriera algo. Lleva tanto siguiéndome, creo que iría al mismo Tartaro a mi lado si se lo pidiera.

De repente, Spartacus se quedó en silencio, no contestó, precisamente lo que no hacía nunca y eso le puso nervioso. Intentó incorporarse una vez más, pero ahora que la herida de su pecho había sido reabierta, apenas pudo hacer un leve movimiento, antes de sentir que se quedaba sin respiración y caía sobre la cama.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?

\- Están siendo unos días duros, los romanos nos están pisando los talones y…

\- Estoy hablando de Nasir.

\- Tienes que descansar y lograr olvidar las pesadillas. Tarde o temprano lograremos dar con Cesar y entonces podrás vengar todo lo que te ha hecho. Hasta entonces…

\- ¡Spartacus! Aunque sea un jodido moribundo, no soportó que me mientan y menos que lo hagas tu. Dime que me estás escondiendo sobre Nasir. 

Un nuevo intentó por incorporarse, hizo que un reguero de sangre corriera por su pecho.

\- El propio Nasir me pidió que no dijera nada y yo respeto su silencio. 

\- No me jodas, ¿Qué es lo que pasó mientras yo estaba desaparecido? ¿Qué es lo que Nasir hizo y no quiere contarme?

Tras unos segundos de duda, Spartacus decidió contárselo, de lo contrario, Agron no tardaría en ponerse en pie e ir tras Nasir para averiguar lo que había ocurrido. Era lo bastante testarudo como para hacerlo, aunque tuviera que morir al hacerlo.

\- Nasir tenía un plan cuando creíamos que habías muerto. No hablo con nadie y lo encontramos a mitad de camino. Gannicus fue el que imaginó lo que haría. No se equivocaba. – Agron escuchaba en silencio, un poco más tenso a cada segundo y un poco más seguro que nada de todo aquello le iba a gustar. – Quería recuperar tu cuerpo y no le culpo, quería enterrar tu cadáver y honrarte como era debido. Estaba dispuesto a entrar en el campamento romano para encontrarlo.

\- Como siempre he dicho… maldito sirio. Ese niño está loco.

\- Por vengarte sí. Igual que Naevia lo está para vengar la muerte de Crixus o tu lo estabas para vengar la muerte de tu hermano. ¿En que se diferencia lo que hiciste durante los primeros días de la revolución y lo que quería hacer Nasir ahora? Supongo que la gran diferencia es que él está enamorado de ti.

Los ojos de Agron se fueron cerrando poco a poco, intentó hablar, protestar por lo que acababa de escuchar y quejarse por el comportamiento egoísta de Nasir, pero no pudo hacerlo, su cuerpo ya estaba lo bastante agotado y derrotado como para seguir esforzándose por más tiempo.

Al salir de la tienda Spartacus vio que Laeta le estaba esperando y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Se alejaron de la gente, lo qu fuera que quería decirle ella, no quería lo escuchara nadie más. Se detuvo por fin tomó la mano de él y la puso sobre su vientre.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Va todo bien?

\- Estoy embarazada.

*

\- No hay romanos a la vista. – Dijo Saxa al bajar la colina.

\- Que lástima, me hubiera sentado bien una buena pelea. – Gannicus se dejó caer junto a la pequeña hoguera y le lanzó un pedazo de carne seca a Nasir. - ¿Cómo está Agron?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y se envolvió lo mejor posible con la capa que le había cogido a Agron, era más grande que la suya y se sentía mucho más cómodo, con el aroma del germano a su alrededor.

\- Ninguno de nosotros dos le conoce mejor que tu, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que ese germano es capaz de sobrevivir a cualquier cosa, sobretodo si te tiene cerca. Me apostaría lo que fuera a que vosotros dos nos sobrevivís a todos nosotros.

\- Agron no podrá volver a luchar nunca. Sus manos…

\- Tal vez eso le permita sobrevivir, tal vez eso os ayude a los dos. 

Nasir se levantó y se lanzó contra Gannicus y como un felino herido, le golpeó en la cara, haciendo que los dos rodaran por el suelo. No le importaba que el guerrero celta fuera mucho más grande y fuerte que él, no le importaba que no tuviera ninguna oportunidad de ganar aquella pelea, pero descargar su dolor en alguien era lo único que podía hacerle sentir bien en ese momento.

Le dio un puñetazo en la cara y otro en el estómago, pero Gannicus pareció no inmutarse, lo cogió con una sola mano y lo lanzó contra el suelo, apretó una mano contra su pecho, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la otra en un puño dispuesto a descargarlo contra la cara del muchacho.

\- ¿Se puede saber que coño te pasa? ¿Es que no quieres tener una vida tranquila y feliz con Agron?

\- No sobreviviría a eso. Agron es un guerrero, no quiere una vida tranquila, no quiere ser pastor de cabras, no quiere cultivar.

Nasir intentó deshacerse de la mano de Gannicus, pero era demasiado fuerte para él.

\- ¿Vas a parar o tengo que dejarte inconsciente para que te relajes? Estás cabreado, odias a esos romanos por destrozarle la vida a Agron y lo entiendo. Pero todos hemos perdido gente a manos de esa gente, todos luchamos por el recuerdo de los seres queridos, tu luchas contra el miedo de perderle a él. No permitas que eso os aleje.- Nasir hizo un esfuerzo más para liberarse, pero de nuevo, se vio pegado al suelo, mientras escuchaba la risa de Saxa a su espalda. – Quieres matar a alguien, espera que encontremos unos cuantos romanos, pero no vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima, por lo menos mientras no tengas a Agron para protegerte.

Gannicus le dejó ir por fin, se encaminó colina arriba de nuevo para tomar el siguiente turno, durante la noche y asegurarse que no se acercaban más romanos a su campamento. 

Nasir se quedó ahí tendido miró al cielo y observó todas las estrellas que les acompañaban aquella noche. De niño le habían enseñado a pedir deseos a las estrellas, porque los dioses escucharían sus peticiones.

\- Se que… se nunca he confiado mucho en vosotros. – Saxa se quedó sentada a su lado, escuchando sus plegarias en silencio. – Agron tampoco se ha portado bien con vosotros, pero no es que nos hayáis ayudado nunca mucho. Jupiter, ayúdale por favor y haz que Agron vuelva a ser el mismo.

Se hizo un ovillo con la capa de Agron, cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse en su aroma y así imaginarle a su lado, imaginar sus ojos azules mirándole, sus manos rodeando su cintura y todo su cuerpo apoderándose del suyo. Se preguntó cuando volverían a ser la cosas como antes y si los dos lograrían dejar a un lado todos sus terrores.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El reencuentro de Nasir y Agron no sea tan fácil como ellos había creído

Castus les había acompañado en la expedición, pero durante los dos días que había durado el viaje, apenas había intercambiado unas pocas palabra con ninguno de ellos y mucho menos con Nasir. En cierto modo se sentía culpable por lo que le había sucedido a Agron. Tal vez si no se hubiera mostrado tan directo con el joven sirio, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por sus ganas de poseerlo, entonces a lo mejor, Agron no habría decidido marcharse y ahora Nasir no estaría tan decaido.

A la mañana siguiente regresarían al campamento por fin y antes de hacerlo, Castus quería arreglar las cosas con Nasir, por si al día siguiente morían, simplemente tenía que hablar con él. Por eso cuando Gannicus y Saxa se habían ido a dormir y los habían dejado a ellos haciendo guardia, Castus se sentó a su lado y le ofreció un pedazo de carne que acababan de asar al fuego.

\- Gracias pero no tengo hambre. – Dijo Nasir, sin tan siquiera mirarle a la cara.

\- Hace horas que no has comido, creo que desde que nos fuimos no has probado bocado.

\- ¿Qué eres ahora, mi madre? – Nasir suspiró con fuerza y dejó caer la tensión acumulada en sus hombros durante días. Se volvió hacia Castus y le sonrió débilmente. – Lo siento, te trato como si tuvieras la culpa de lo sucedido, cuando en realidad fue decisión de Agron.

Los dos sabían que, en cierto modo ambos habían sido culpables de la marcha del germano, se sentía abandonado, había llegado a sentir que Nasir había dejado de amarle y despechado, había decidido marcharse y esperar que la muerte en el campo de batalla le ofreciera el descanso final y la espera de Nasir al otro lado, en los famosos Campos Elíseos, donde por fin podrían estar juntos para siempre.

Por eso, en cierto modo, el sirio odiaba a Castus por haberle hecho daño a Agron por su culpa, aunque también sabía que no podía culpar a nadie por las decisiones de Agron o por sus propios errores.

\- Lo siento, supongo que es más fácil culparte a ti que aceptar que estuve a punto de perder a Agron. No fue tu culpa.

\- Me enamoré de ti nada más verte. Supongo que eso si es mi culpa.

\- ¿Aún sabiendo que no podría corresponderte jamás?

Castus asintió y guardó silencio. Volvio a mirar al fuego, Nasir hizo lo mismo, ya no había mucho más de lo que pudieran hablar.

\- Mañana regresaré al campamento. Entiendo que Spartacus quisiera mantenerme alejado de Agron, de lo contrario los dos estaríamos muertos ahora o nos haríamos daño. Pero no puedo estar lejos de él por más tiempo.

\- Vete al alba, de lo contrario Gannicus no dejará que te marches, hasta que volvamos todo. Yo te ayudaré a ganar tiempo, llegarás al tiempo al campamento.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas después de todo?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, me enamaré de ti y eso no es lo único contra lo que no puedo luchar.

*

Naevia entró en la tienda sin hacer ruidio. Spartacus ya le había dicho como podía ser la reacción de Agron si se despertaba asustado. Se detuvo en la puerta, mirando el cuerpo de su amigo tendido en la cama. No podía negar que estaba féliz porque Agron estuviera vivo, que hubiera regresado de entre los muertos, que hubiera sobrevivido a las terribles torturas infligidas por los romanos y que Nasir y él pudieran ser felices. Pero una parte de ella los odiaba por no haber tenido la misma suerte. Crixus estaba muerto, había tenido que verlo morir con sus propios ojos y no había podido evitarlo. Jamás se lo perdonariá, jamás podría superarlo y nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Caminó hasta la cama con las vendas limpias apretadas al cuerpo con las dos manos y los hunguentos que le habían dado las curanderas para seguir tratando las heridas de Agron. Se sentó junto a él y acarició su frente. Todavía estaba cubierta por gotas de sudor; aún tenía la fiebre bastante alta, aunque poco a poco estaba bajando; las curanderas habían dicho que con un poco de suerte, en un día la infección habría desaparecido por completo.

\- No es necesario que estés aquí; Spartacus se preocupa demasiado por mi. – Dijo Agron sin abrir todavía y sonrió. – Puedo quedarme solo.

\- Sabes muy bien que no es así. Spartacus ya me ha contado lo de tus visiones. – Agron la miró por fin. Le había pedido a su amigo que no dijera nada, ya se sentía bastante mal por no poder controlar su cerebro y lo que veían sus ojos. – Sólo lo ha hecho porque se preocupa por ti y porque yo soy quien mejor sabe por lo que estás pasando.

Agron intentó incorporarse, conforme habían pasado las horas, la herida en su pecho se estaba cerrando y con la ayuda de Naevia, que colocó un par de cojines rellenos de paja tras su espalda, logró quedar sentado en la cama.

\- Lo siento no había pensado…

\- No te preocupes, has pasado por demasiadas cosas estos días. – Naevia apretó una mano contra el hombro de Agron y se sentó a su lado. – Pero ahora tienes que recuperarte y dejar de pensar en aquello. Te aseguro que pensar mucho en las desgracias por las que hemos pasado podría acabar contigo… y con Nasir.

\- ¿Nasir? ¿A que te refieres?

\- Tendrías que haberle visto durante los días que todos creíamos que estabas muerto. Hubiera sido capaz de cualquier cosa entonces. De no ser por Spartacus y Gannicus… - Naevia se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había hablado demasiado.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

Agron se movió demasiado rápido, levantándose y se hizo daño, pero no le importó, clavó la mirada en Naevia y aunque en su estado no era demasiado atemorizante, esperó la respuesta de su amiga.

\- No importa, de verdad, todos hemos sufrido mucho y Nasir y tu… - Naevia sonrió y acarició su mejilla, olvidando por un momento todo su propio dolor. - ¿Cómo crees que reaccionó al creer que estabas muerto?

Naevia no tuvo que decir nada más, la cabeza de Agron se puso a trabajar por si sólo. Vio la imagen de Nasir en su mente; lo vio sonreír, lo vio feliz a su lado, incluso lo escuchó reír, como en los días anteriores a la maldita batalla que casí lo había matado. Desde entonces, en los pocos momentos que había tenido oportunidad de estar con él, no había vuelto a ver esa sonrisa, ni esos ojos negros brillantes.

\- Si algo le ocurriera a él, yo…

Todavía recordaba perfectamente los días que había pasado sin dormir cuando Nasir había estado herido por su culpa, por no haber querido acompañar a Spartacus y a las minas. Desde entonces jamás había desobedecido una orden de Spartacus. Incluso sin estar todavía entonces juntos, estaba seguro que no podría seguir adelante sin Nasir.

\- ¿Cómo intentó hacerlo? ¿Se puso delante de las tropas romanas? ¿O intentó hacerlo por si mismo? No, Nasir no se quitaría la vida sin más, pero moriría feliz enfrentándose a unos cuantos soldados romanos.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió en ese momento y Nasir apareció allí. La fiebre había hecho que Agron perdiera la noción del tiempo y no se diera cuenta de los dos día que había transcurrido inconsciente.

Naevia se hizo a un lado, no se despidió, no dijo nada y se marchó, dejando a los dos allí solos. Nasir dio un par de pasos en el interior de la tienda; lo había escuchando todo sabía que ahora Agron era consciente de lo que había hecho y se preguntaba como reaccionaría.

\- Ven, por favor, acércate. – Agron alargó el brazo y esperó a que Nasir se moviera lentamente. Dejó que tomara su mano, frágil ahora y la besara. Se arrodilló junto a la cama y tardó todavía unos momentos antes de levantar los ojos y mirarle directamente a la cara. – Yo tampoco me imagino la vida sin ti. Entiendo lo que hiciste.

\- ¿Te lo han dicho? Spartacus me prometió no decir nada.

\- Yo se lo pedí, aunque de todas formas, al final habría conseguido leertelo en los ojos.

La mirada dura de Nasir desapareció rápidamente, dejando a paso a los hermosos ojos negros que habían enamorado a Agron desde el primer momento y una bonita sonrisa.

\- ¿Tan predecible soy para ti?

\- Predecible no, pero te conozco perfectamente y no puedes mentirme. – Nasir, se puso tenso y abrió la boca, pero un dedo de Agron sobre sus labios le hizo dejar de hablar. - ¿Qué tal si dejamos a un lado todo esto y me ayudas a levantarme?

Si había algún buen adjectivo realmente para Agron, ese era testarudo y cuando estaba completamente decidido a hacer algo, no había nada, ni siquiera una petición de Nasir, con su mejor sonrisa, que pudiera hacerle cambiar de idea.

Ahora, el germano quería ponerse en pie y seguramente retomar sus entrenamientos, querría luchar de nuevo, coger una espada y ponerse en forma otra vez.

\- No consigues pasar ni un momento al día en pie. ¿Cómo pretendes luchar otra vez? – Le preguntó Nasir, acomodándose junto a Agron, en la cama.

\- Estoy casi bien, he pasado casi cuatro días tumbado en esta cama sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, además es cosa de Spartacus, que no me deja levantarme de aquí. A veces es demasiado protector. Ya no tengo fiebre. – Nasir puso la palma de su mano sobre la frente de Agron y chasqueó la lengua entre los dientes. – Tal vez no se haya ido del todo y las heridas ya no sangran cuando me muevo. ¿Me vas a ayudar a ponerme en pie o no?

Nasir dudó un momento, sabía de que iba todo aquello, conocía a Agron demasiado bien como par saber que no estaba en condiciones todavía de estar en pie más de un momento y que sólo lo estaba haciendo apra demostrarse a si mismo y sobretodo a Nasir, que seguía siendo el duro germano que lo había enamorado.

Agron no quería perderle, seguramente ya lo había imagiado con otro, la fiebre le habría hecho ver cosas horribles. Castus llegó a su mente; ahora más que nunca, Agron estaba cecloso del pirata y no es que pudiera culparlo, ahora que sabía coo se sentía Castus, tan atraido y enamorado de él.

\- No voy a cambiarte por otro; si so es lo que te preocupa.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Insinuas que estoy celoso?

\- No lo insinuo, lo se, porque yo también te conozco a ti. Mi corazón te pertenece y lo sabes. Cuidar de ti es lo único que quiero ahora mismo.

\- No soy un jodido inválido.

Agron bajo la mirada hasta sus manos vendadas. Si pudiera, al menos, estar completamente seguro de sus palabras, pero incluso ahora, le dolían las manos y le costaba no demostrarlo. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido así como así.

Lentamente, comenzó a moverse, apartó las mantas y bajó los pies al suelo. No recordaba lo frío que estaba para sus pies descalzos. Se incorporó y al presionar su vientre, protestó, sintiéndose incapaz de respirar. Si no estuviera tan convencido, volvería a tumbarse inmediatamente, pero no lo hizo, se quedó ahí, los ojos cerrados, las palmas de las manos puestas contra la cama y todo el cuerpo protestando.

\- No tienes que hacer esto.

Nasir se acercó a él, puso su mano sobre la de Agron y acarició su espalda con la otra.

\- Tengo que hacerlo. Soy un guerrero y si no puedo siqueira ponerme en pie o sujetar una espada, no me queda nada, ni siquiera tu.

\- ¡Siempre me vas a tener!

Nasir tenía demasiado, se puso en pie y alargó las manos. Le hizo un gesto a Agron para que le hiciera caso y le diera las suyas. Le sujetó de las muñecas para no hacerle daño y con un tirón rápido y fuerte, le puso en pie. Lo escuchó gemir y protestar, incluso notó su cuerpo temblar, pero le sujetó con más fuerza todavía y dio un paso hacia atrás obligándole a caminar también.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Querías que te ayudara a ponerte en pie, pues ya lo he hecho, pero se que puedes dar un paso por ti mismo, así que no voy a soltarte. – Agron empezó a decir algo, a protestar, pero Nasir siguió hablando. – Primero vamos a ir al río, no está lejos de aquí y con toda la fiebre que has tenido, necesitas un baño, luego comeremos algo y si todavía tienes fuerzas después de eso, veremos si puedes usar una espada o algún arma.Castus les había acompañado en la expedición, pero durante los dos días que había durado el viaje, apenas había intercambiado unas pocas palabra con ninguno de ellos y mucho menos con Nasir. En cierto modo se sentía culpable por lo que le había sucedido a Agron. Tal vez si no se hubiera mostrado tan directo con el joven sirio, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por sus ganas de poseerlo, entonces a lo mejor, Agron no habría decidido marcharse y ahora Nasir no estaría tan decaido.

A la mañana siguiente regresarían al campamento por fin y antes de hacerlo, Castus quería arreglar las cosas con Nasir, por si al día siguiente morían, simplemente tenía que hablar con él. Por eso cuando Gannicus y Saxa se habían ido a dormir y los habían dejado a ellos haciendo guardia, Castus se sentó a su lado y le ofreció un pedazo de carne que acababan de asar al fuego.

\- Gracias pero no tengo hambre. – Dijo Nasir, sin tan siquiera mirarle a la cara.

\- Hace horas que no has comido, creo que desde que nos fuimos no has probado bocado.

\- ¿Qué eres ahora, mi madre? – Nasir suspiró con fuerza y dejó caer la tensión acumulada en sus hombros durante días. Se volvió hacia Castus y le sonrió débilmente. – Lo siento, te trato como si tuvieras la culpa de lo sucedido, cuando en realidad fue decisión de Agron.

Los dos sabían que, en cierto modo ambos habían sido culpables de la marcha del germano, se sentía abandonado, había llegado a sentir que Nasir había dejado de amarle y despechado, había decidido marcharse y esperar que la muerte en el campo de batalla le ofreciera el descanso final y la espera de Nasir al otro lado, en los famosos Campos Elíseos, donde por fin podrían estar juntos para siempre.

Por eso, en cierto modo, el sirio odiaba a Castus por haberle hecho daño a Agron por su culpa, aunque también sabía que no podía culpar a nadie por las decisiones de Agron o por sus propios errores.

\- Lo siento, supongo que es más fácil culparte a ti que aceptar que estuve a punto de perder a Agron. No fue tu culpa.

\- Me enamoré de ti nada más verte. Supongo que eso si es mi culpa.

\- ¿Aún sabiendo que no podría corresponderte jamás?

Castus asintió y guardó silencio. Volvio a mirar al fuego, Nasir hizo lo mismo, ya no había mucho más de lo que pudieran hablar.

\- Mañana regresaré al campamento. Entiendo que Spartacus quisiera mantenerme alejado de Agron, de lo contrario los dos estaríamos muertos ahora o nos haríamos daño. Pero no puedo estar lejos de él por más tiempo.

\- Vete al alba, de lo contrario Gannicus no dejará que te marches, hasta que volvamos todo. Yo te ayudaré a ganar tiempo, llegarás al tiempo al campamento.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas después de todo?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, me enamaré de ti y eso no es lo único contra lo que no puedo luchar.

*

Naevia entró en la tienda sin hacer ruidio. Spartacus ya le había dicho como podía ser la reacción de Agron si se despertaba asustado. Se detuvo en la puerta, mirando el cuerpo de su amigo tendido en la cama. No podía negar que estaba féliz porque Agron estuviera vivo, que hubiera regresado de entre los muertos, que hubiera sobrevivido a las terribles torturas infligidas por los romanos y que Nasir y él pudieran ser felices. Pero una parte de ella los odiaba por no haber tenido la misma suerte. Crixus estaba muerto, había tenido que verlo morir con sus propios ojos y no había podido evitarlo. Jamás se lo perdonariá, jamás podría superarlo y nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Caminó hasta la cama con las vendas limpias apretadas al cuerpo con las dos manos y los hunguentos que le habían dado las curanderas para seguir tratando las heridas de Agron. Se sentó junto a él y acarició su frente. Todavía estaba cubierta por gotas de sudor; aún tenía la fiebre bastante alta, aunque poco a poco estaba bajando; las curanderas habían dicho que con un poco de suerte, en un día la infección habría desaparecido por completo.

\- No es necesario que estés aquí; Spartacus se preocupa demasiado por mi. – Dijo Agron sin abrir todavía y sonrió. – Puedo quedarme solo.

\- Sabes muy bien que no es así. Spartacus ya me ha contado lo de tus visiones. – Agron la miró por fin. Le había pedido a su amigo que no dijera nada, ya se sentía bastante mal por no poder controlar su cerebro y lo que veían sus ojos. – Sólo lo ha hecho porque se preocupa por ti y porque yo soy quien mejor sabe por lo que estás pasando.

Agron intentó incorporarse, conforme habían pasado las horas, la herida en su pecho se estaba cerrando y con la ayuda de Naevia, que colocó un par de cojines rellenos de paja tras su espalda, logró quedar sentado en la cama.

\- Lo siento no había pensado…

\- No te preocupes, has pasado por demasiadas cosas estos días. – Naevia apretó una mano contra el hombro de Agron y se sentó a su lado. – Pero ahora tienes que recuperarte y dejar de pensar en aquello. Te aseguro que pensar mucho en las desgracias por las que hemos pasado podría acabar contigo… y con Nasir.

\- ¿Nasir? ¿A que te refieres?

\- Tendrías que haberle visto durante los días que todos creíamos que estabas muerto. Hubiera sido capaz de cualquier cosa entonces. De no ser por Spartacus y Gannicus… - Naevia se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había hablado demasiado.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

Agron se movió demasiado rápido, levantándose y se hizo daño, pero no le importó, clavó la mirada en Naevia y aunque en su estado no era demasiado atemorizante, esperó la respuesta de su amiga.

\- No importa, de verdad, todos hemos sufrido mucho y Nasir y tu… - Naevia sonrió y acarició su mejilla, olvidando por un momento todo su propio dolor. - ¿Cómo crees que reaccionó al creer que estabas muerto?

Naevia no tuvo que decir nada más, la cabeza de Agron se puso a trabajar por si sólo. Vio la imagen de Nasir en su mente; lo vio sonreír, lo vio feliz a su lado, incluso lo escuchó reír, como en los días anteriores a la maldita batalla que casí lo había matado. Desde entonces, en los pocos momentos que había tenido oportunidad de estar con él, no había vuelto a ver esa sonrisa, ni esos ojos negros brillantes.

\- Si algo le ocurriera a él, yo…

Todavía recordaba perfectamente los días que había pasado sin dormir cuando Nasir había estado herido por su culpa, por no haber querido acompañar a Spartacus y a las minas. Desde entonces jamás había desobedecido una orden de Spartacus. Incluso sin estar todavía entonces juntos, estaba seguro que no podría seguir adelante sin Nasir.

\- ¿Cómo intentó hacerlo? ¿Se puso delante de las tropas romanas? ¿O intentó hacerlo por si mismo? No, Nasir no se quitaría la vida sin más, pero moriría feliz enfrentándose a unos cuantos soldados romanos.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió en ese momento y Nasir apareció allí. La fiebre había hecho que Agron perdiera la noción del tiempo y no se diera cuenta de los dos día que había transcurrido inconsciente.

Naevia se hizo a un lado, no se despidió, no dijo nada y se marchó, dejando a los dos allí solos. Nasir dio un par de pasos en el interior de la tienda; lo había escuchando todo sabía que ahora Agron era consciente de lo que había hecho y se preguntaba como reaccionaría.

\- Ven, por favor, acércate. – Agron alargó el brazo y esperó a que Nasir se moviera lentamente. Dejó que tomara su mano, frágil ahora y la besara. Se arrodilló junto a la cama y tardó todavía unos momentos antes de levantar los ojos y mirarle directamente a la cara. – Yo tampoco me imagino la vida sin ti. Entiendo lo que hiciste.

\- ¿Te lo han dicho? Spartacus me prometió no decir nada.

\- Yo se lo pedí, aunque de todas formas, al final habría conseguido leertelo en los ojos.

La mirada dura de Nasir desapareció rápidamente, dejando a paso a los hermosos ojos negros que habían enamorado a Agron desde el primer momento y una bonita sonrisa.

\- ¿Tan predecible soy para ti?

\- Predecible no, pero te conozco perfectamente y no puedes mentirme. – Nasir, se puso tenso y abrió la boca, pero un dedo de Agron sobre sus labios le hizo dejar de hablar. - ¿Qué tal si dejamos a un lado todo esto y me ayudas a levantarme?

Si había algún buen adjectivo realmente para Agron, ese era testarudo y cuando estaba completamente decidido a hacer algo, no había nada, ni siquiera una petición de Nasir, con su mejor sonrisa, que pudiera hacerle cambiar de idea.

Ahora, el germano quería ponerse en pie y seguramente retomar sus entrenamientos, querría luchar de nuevo, coger una espada y ponerse en forma otra vez.

\- No consigues pasar ni un momento al día en pie. ¿Cómo pretendes luchar otra vez? – Le preguntó Nasir, acomodándose junto a Agron, en la cama.

\- Estoy casi bien, he pasado casi cuatro días tumbado en esta cama sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, además es cosa de Spartacus, que no me deja levantarme de aquí. A veces es demasiado protector. Ya no tengo fiebre. – Nasir puso la palma de su mano sobre la frente de Agron y chasqueó la lengua entre los dientes. – Tal vez no se haya ido del todo y las heridas ya no sangran cuando me muevo. ¿Me vas a ayudar a ponerme en pie o no?

Nasir dudó un momento, sabía de que iba todo aquello, conocía a Agron demasiado bien como par saber que no estaba en condiciones todavía de estar en pie más de un momento y que sólo lo estaba haciendo apra demostrarse a si mismo y sobretodo a Nasir, que seguía siendo el duro germano que lo había enamorado.

Agron no quería perderle, seguramente ya lo había imagiado con otro, la fiebre le habría hecho ver cosas horribles. Castus llegó a su mente; ahora más que nunca, Agron estaba cecloso del pirata y no es que pudiera culparlo, ahora que sabía coo se sentía Castus, tan atraido y enamorado de él.

\- No voy a cambiarte por otro; si so es lo que te preocupa.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Insinuas que estoy celoso?

\- No lo insinuo, lo se, porque yo también te conozco a ti. Mi corazón te pertenece y lo sabes. Cuidar de ti es lo único que quiero ahora mismo.

\- No soy un jodido inválido.

Agron bajo la mirada hasta sus manos vendadas. Si pudiera, al menos, estar completamente seguro de sus palabras, pero incluso ahora, le dolían las manos y le costaba no demostrarlo. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido así como así.

Lentamente, comenzó a moverse, apartó las mantas y bajó los pies al suelo. No recordaba lo frío que estaba para sus pies descalzos. Se incorporó y al presionar su vientre, protestó, sintiéndose incapaz de respirar. Si no estuviera tan convencido, volvería a tumbarse inmediatamente, pero no lo hizo, se quedó ahí, los ojos cerrados, las palmas de las manos puestas contra la cama y todo el cuerpo protestando.

\- No tienes que hacer esto.

Nasir se acercó a él, puso su mano sobre la de Agron y acarició su espalda con la otra.

\- Tengo que hacerlo. Soy un guerrero y si no puedo siqueira ponerme en pie o sujetar una espada, no me queda nada, ni siquiera tu.

\- ¡Siempre me vas a tener!

Nasir tenía demasiado, se puso en pie y alargó las manos. Le hizo un gesto a Agron para que le hiciera caso y le diera las suyas. Le sujetó de las muñecas para no hacerle daño y con un tirón rápido y fuerte, le puso en pie. Lo escuchó gemir y protestar, incluso notó su cuerpo temblar, pero le sujetó con más fuerza todavía y dio un paso hacia atrás obligándole a caminar también.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Querías que te ayudara a ponerte en pie, pues ya lo he hecho, pero se que puedes dar un paso por ti mismo, así que no voy a soltarte. – Agron empezó a decir algo, a protestar, pero Nasir siguió hablando. – Primero vamos a ir al río, no está lejos de aquí y con toda la fiebre que has tenido, necesitas un baño, luego comeremos algo y si todavía tienes fuerzas después de eso, veremos si puedes usar una espada o algún arma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron va recuperándose poco a poco, pero todavía le falta mucho para lograr volver a ser el guerrero que era antes, el hombre que Nasir merece y el que puede protegerle de los peligros que se pongan delante de él.
> 
> Al mismo tiempo, nuevas noticias llegan a oídos de los dos guerreros.

Cuando Nasir sacó de la tienda a Agron, todas las conversaciones al otro lado, se cortaron de pronto y las miradas de todos los rebeldes se clavaron en ellos dos. incluso, el regreso en ese mismo momento del grupo de Gannicus, no quitó importancia a ver al germano en pie.

Spartacus y el recién llegado se acercaron a ellos dos.

\- No deberías estar de pie. – Le dijo Spartacus con una mano sobre su hombro. – Tus heridas todavía no han sanado lo bastante.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Agron; Nasir se fijó en como, por fin, después de mucho tiempo, los hoyuelos que tanto amaba volvían a dejarse ver en sus mejillas. Sonrió, pero se mantuvo en silencio, dejando así que Spartacus lograra hacerle entrar en razón por fin.

\- Tienes razón, ms heridas no han sanado completamente, pero estoy lo bastante bien como para ponerme en pie y caminar. Además, Nasir tiene razón, necesito un baño para limpiar toda la fiebre.

Apoyó toda su fuerza en la pierna sana y el hombro de Nasir, pero en el momento en que intentó avanzar con la pierna herida, a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio. Spartacus detuvo su caída poniendo una mano sobre su otro hombro.

\- ¿Crees que puedes luchar cuando no siquiera puedes dar un paso?

\- Eso mejorará cada día, por eso tengo que estar fuera de la tienda y caminar.

\- A veces me pregunto hasta donde llega tu cabezonería. – Dijo Gannicus acercándose a él y le ofreció una odre de vino, que Agron cogió entre sus dos manos, para no hacerse daño en ninguna.

\- Muy bien, si crees que puede hacerlo, - Sparcatus comenzó a decir mirando a Nasir. – El lago está cerca, que Laeta vaya con vosotros en casa de que necesitéis asistencia. – Agron protestó en voz baja, odiaba que le trataran como un niño; pero desde luego era la única forma de que Spartacus le permitiera marcharse. – Cuando volváis quiero que descanses y comas, todavía necesitas recuperar todas las fuerzas posibles. Luego, será Gannicus el que te vuelva a poner en forma.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices? – Agron intentó dar un paso más hacia su hermano, pero algo le detuvo, tal vez el dolor en su pierna o tal vez la mano de Nasir sobre su pecho herido. – Llevo desde que empezamos esta maldita revolución a tu lado, sabes de lo que soy capaz y no vas a empezar a tratarme ahora como uno de esos esclavos asustados que intentas convertir en tus soldados. Ya soy uno de tus soldados.

Durante un momento se hizo el silencio, hacía días que Agron sentía odio. Odiaba a los romanos que le habían arrebatado su vida, odiaba su propio cuerpo ahora que lo veía débil e incapaz de dar dos pasos, como si de un bebé se tratara. Pero también odiaba a los dioses, por haber estado a punto de mantenerle alejado de Nasir y odiaba a Spartacus por querer mantenerlo en una jodida urna de cristal o incluso apartado de toda la batalla para salvarle la vida; como si le importara mucho vivir cien años más lejos de la batalla, lejos de un espalda y siendo pastor de cabras.

Lo odiaba todo y durante días esa sensación se había adueñado de él, mostrándole a Cesar cada vez que cerraba los ojos, enseñándole a Nasir siéndole infiel y ahora, de pronto, como si de una explosión en su interior, todo salía de golpe.

\- Lo siento, no debería hablar así, no después de todo lo que has hecho por mi.

\- Yo también lo siento, en ocasiones no recuerdo todo por lo que hemos pasado todos y cada uno de nosotros. – Le contestó Spartacus. – Tienes razón cuando dices que llevamos luchando juntos desde el comienzo. Eres mi hermano y supongo que recuerdas como te sentías cuando me pedías que protegiera a Duro en nuestros tiempos de gladiadores en la casa de Batiatus. – Agron asintió, estaba demasiado agotado para decir nada. – Por eso quiero estar seguro que no voy a perderte a ti también.

Agron asintió y dejó ver una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios y con ese pequeño gesto, también decidió aceptar las órdenes de Spartacus.

\- Quiero comenzar mañana. – Le dijo a Gannicus con gesto que casi podrían denominar los demás, como sumiso, algo que ninguno había visto jamás en él.

\- Siempre y cuando te encuentres con fuerzas. – Contesto su amigo.

Finalmente, Spartacuas y Gannicus les dejaron marchar.

El lago estaba cerca y en circunstancias normales, podrían haber llegado pronto, pero con una pierna que apenas podía apoyar, tardaron más de lo que esperaban. Laeta caminó a su lado, en continuo silencio, mirándolos, deseando tener un amor como el suyo alguna vez en su vida.

Al llegar a la orilla del agua, Agron se sentó en una enorme roca y relajó su cuerpo, le dolía todo el cuerpo pero no iba a reconocerlo, entonces Nasir se empeñaría en hacerle regresar a la cama y se pasaría otros tantos días sin poder coger una espada entre sus manos.

La visión de Nasir arrodillándose frente a él, mientras le desataba las botas y le iba quitando toda la ropa, le hizo olvidar el dolor y sobreponerse a todo por lo que había pasado. Le acarició el cabello y le hizo un gesto para indicarle que se incoporara lo suficiente para poder besarle; echaba tanto de menos aquellos labio, la pasión que desbordaban cuando los tenía apretados a su boca y aquellas manos que habían conseguido arrancar más de algún suspiro y gemido.

También él fue deshaciéndose de la ropa de Nasir, dejando a la vista su perfecto y menudo cuerpo, su piel oscura, calentada por el sol, se fijó en las cicatrices que empezaban a dibujarse por si él; la conocía todas, recordaba cada batalla, cada espada que se había atrevido a traspasar la piel de su pequeño guerrero. Aunque imaginaba que su propio debía ser mucho peor, desde el ojo que todavía no podía abrir en su totalidad, sus manos que habían sido clavadas y una pierna hinchada y que más parecido un pedazo de madera que parte de un guerrero.

\- No es que me moleste ver dos hombres teniendo sexo, pero pronto se nos hará de noche y deberemos volver.

Las palabras de Laeta, los sacaron a los dos de su encantamiento. Una vez desnudos y en cierta forma avergonzados, se echaron a reír, como niños inexpertos. Nasir tomó de las manos a su amante germano y le ayudó a ponerse en pie y juntos se encaminaron hasta el agua.

\- Está fría. – Dijo Agron, estremeciéndose.

\- Podemos calentarla. – Le susurró Nasir al oído.

\- Si estuviéramos solos... No puedo soportar por más tiempo estar separado de tu cuerpo.

\- Temo hacerte daño.

Agron se echó a reír, feliz como no lo había sido en mucho tiempo. cogió el cuerpo de su compañero y lo acercó hasta él para poder abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Besó su cabeza y revolvió su cabello con sus dedos entrelazados en él.

\- ¿Temes hacerme daño? Te recuerdo que soy más grande que tu y que nunca me has ganado en un solo entrenamiento.

\- No estabas herido entonces. – Agron desvió la mirada y su sonrisa desapareció. – Disculpa, no pretendía…

\- Tranquilo, empiezo a acostumbrarme a no ser de antes y a que todos queráis cuidar de mi.

\- Vamos. – Nasir sonrió con rostro cariñoso, acarició su mejilla en la que empezaba a dejarse ver la sombra de una barba negra y le besó de nuevo. – El centro del lago es la parte más honda, pero creo que todavía harás pie, será más fácil limpiarte allí.

Agron asintió y dejó que su joven amante le guiara lentamente. Fue caminando, paso a paso, colocando la pierna herida en el suelo del lago, hasta que el agua pronto llegó hasta su cintura. Siguieron adelante y cuando el agua le llegaba sobre los hombros se detuvo. Delante de él, Nasir ya hacía un rato que no hacía pie y tenía que moverse para mantenerse a flote.

\- Mi pequeño guerrero.

Nasir le lanzó unos manotazos de agua.

\- Creía que habíamos pasado de eso ya.

Disfrutaron del momento, la soledad tranquila que les ofrecía el lago, el silencio, la intimidad, tan sólo rota por la mujer sentada a la orilla. Se abrazaron y besaron durante un buen rato, recorrieron sus cuerpos con ambas manos, como si se tratara de la primera vez que lo hacían. Nasir enroscó sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del germano y soltó sus manos, así tan sólo sostenido y flotando gracias a las manos de Agron, le dio total libertad para que le tocara, para que disfrutara de su cuerpo, para que lo recorriera con besos, caricias, murmullos felices y recuperando un tiempo que había creído no poder volver a tener.

\- No veo el momento de tener las fuerzas suficientes para follarte aquí mismo en las aguas de este lago, como tantas leyendas cuentas que hizo Jupiter.

\- Deseo que llegue ese momento.

Nasir mordisqueó la oreja y el cuello de Agron, sabía que no podrían hacer todo lo que ambos deseaban, pero después de pasar tantos días separados, tantos días imaginando las horribles cosas que los romanos podrían haberle hecho a Agron y ver lo derrotado y rendido que Agron había vuelto a sus brazos, aquel era el momento perfecto para los dos.

Cuando el agua empezó a ser demasiado fría, Nasir comenzó a lavar las heridas que recorrían el cuerpo de Agron; quitó la sangre seca que había quedado pegada a su cuerpo y observó como su perfecta piel iba quedando limpia, como si nada de todo aquello hubiera ocurrido realmente.

Sonrió satisfecho cuando por fin, como si los malos recuerdos hubieran desaparecido, su cuerpo quedó completamente limpia. Salieron del agua; caminando lentamente, igual que antes, hasta que la piedrecitas de la orilla tocaron sus pies. Regresaron hasta sus ropas, donde les espera Laeta, aunque ella parecía demasiado preocupada con sus propios pensamientos y no prestó atención a su llegada.

\- ¿Va todo bien? – Preguntó Agron sentándose junto a ella, mientras dejaba que el sol de la tarde calentara su cuerpo desnudo y secara las gotas que todavía corrían por él.

\- Si… - Laeta lo miró, sin poder evitar echar un vistazo de arriba abajo a su cuerpo, perfecto, pese a sus heridas. Se ruborizó y escuchó la risa de Agron junto a ella.

\- Disculpa, no recordaba que todavía no estás acostumbrada a esto. Mis hermanos y hermanas somos iguales y no nos avergonzamos de nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Al contrario, disfrutamos de la visión de algo hermoso.

\- Aunque algunos no nos sentimos tan a gusto de que lo que es nuestro sea visto por todos los demás. – Dijo Nasir sentándose junto a Agron. Palmeó su muslo varias veces, clavando la vista en Laeta, como si quisiera darle una advertencia. – Se te ve preocupada.

Cuando, en un gesto totalmente inconsciente se llevó las manos al vientre y lo acarició con cuidado, ambos se miraron; los dos habían comprendido.

\- ¿Estás esperando un bebé? – Preguntó Nasir sobresaltado.

\- ¿Lo sabe Spartacus? Porque supongo que es suyo.

Laeta asintió.

\- Se lo dije ayer.

\- ¿Y como se lo ha tomado? – Nasir apretó el muslo de Agron. Aquella noticia, pese a ser la posibilidad de una futura generación para la rebelión, también significaba un gran peligro si sus enemigos conocían la existencia de ese bebé.

\- Si le conozco bien, - Comenzó a decir Agron entre risas. – Todavía no habrá reaccionado a semejante noticia, todavía sigue planeando la siguiente batalla contra Crasus. – Hace mucho que Spartacus dejó de imaginar la idea de tener un hijo y cuando tuvo la oportunidad… - Los dos conocían bien lo ocurrió con Lithia y aquel bebé. Nunca supieron de él y Spartacus volvió a olvidarse de la idea. – Vuelve a hablar con él, esta noche, en la intimidad, estoy seguro que entonces, le harás el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Aquella noche, Agron y Nasir durmieron juntos, abrazados, su cuerpos entrelazados, como si ambos tuvieran miedo que al despertar al siguiente, si estaban separados, uno de los dos pudiera desaparecer para siempre.

\- Los dioses no volverán a asustarme, se que no podrán apartarte nunca de mi lado. – Susurró Nasir en la oscuridad de la noche.

\- Si no puedo volver a empuñar una espalda, eso no pasará nunca.

\- Mi amor, - Nasir se sentó sobre sus caderas, uno de los pocos sitios en los que sabía que no le haría daño. – Siempre serás un guerrero, da igual como, da igual con que arma en la mano, pero un guerrero, mi guerrero.

Cuando Agron despertó al día siguiente, se encontró sólo en la cama y a su lado, nada, Nasir se había marchado.

Si quería demostrar que realmente se estaba recuperando, tenía que conseguir levantarse y salir de la tienda. Así que, puso los pies en el suelo y se levantó. Se quedó un momento ahí, asegurándose que la pierna herida sostenía todo su peso y aunque el dolor era terrible, no lo era más que verse como un inválido inútil.

Dio los primeros pasos hasta la puerta y cuando por fin consiguió abrirla y ver la luz del día al otro día, sonrió orgulloso por lo que había logrado hacer. Al otro lado, hablando con Spartacus y Gannicus, se encontró con Nasir. De nuevo, aquella visión le hizo sonreír, amaba tanto a ese muchacho, que en ocasiones le hacía daño pensar que podía terminar arrastrándolo a su muerte.

\- Vamos a demostrarles a esos jodidos romanos, quien es realmente el fantasma de Spartacus. – Escucho decir a su amigo. – La república está asustada con mi nombre, pero no tienen la menor idea de que cara tengo. Vamos a usar esa ventaja. – Gannicus y Nasir asintieron, mientras Agron, poco a poco, se acercaba a ellos. – Cada vez que ataqueis una ciudad, cada vez que queméis un carro, cada vez que un romano caiga por vuestra espada, quiero que digáis mi nombre y que sólo escucharlo les aterrorice.

\- Saxa y unos cuantos van a saquear una de las ciudades cercanas, había pensado ir con ellos. – Agron se puso tenso al escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de Nasir.

\- ¿Ahora eres tu el que me dejas aquí? Iré contigo.

\- Recuerda tu palabra, - Gannicus se interpuso entre los dos y por un momento, Agron no pudo ver a su pequeño amante. - no irás a ningún sitio, hasta que yo diga que puedes hacerlo.

\- Entonces será mejor que empecemos ya.

Agron señaló con la mirada hacia una pila de espadas. No quería perder ni un momento, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Nasir arriesgara la vida muchas más veces por si sólo, no después de ver y sufrir lo que podía ocurrir. Si para eso tenái que entrenar todos los dias, sin descanso, entonces lo haría sin dudar, hasta que volviera a ser capaz de empuñar un arma.

Castus pasó junto a ellos sin detenerse, con el regreso de Agron había conseguido comprender que no había nada que hacer, no había posibilidad de meterse entre la historia de amor de los dos guerreros. Sin embargo, la llamada de Agron le hizo detenerse y volverse.

\- Se que hemos tenido nuestros problemas y no voy a negar que te he odiado durante mucho tiempo, pero también se que harías lo que fuera por Nasir. – El pirata asintió, manteniendo la mirada firme en Agron. – Entonces, ve con él y evita que nadie le ponga una mano encima, ya que yo no puedo hacerlo.

\- Voy a volver contigo, no temas. - Agron se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los labios de Nasir sobre los suyos. – Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, ¿recuerdas? Nada, ni nadie podrá separarnos y mucho menos unos romanos asustados por un fantasma.

\- Vete ya y vuelve entonces; yo mientras, tengo mucho que hacer por delante.

Gannicus asintió en respuesta y le siguió una vez que Agron se hubo despedido de Nasir. Sin embargo, Sibyl se interpuso y le hizo detenerse, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y sonrió, le besó apasionadamente y le susurró al oído algo que tan sólo él pudo escuchar. El guerrero celta sonrió ámpliamente y siguió su camino hasta donde Agron le esperaba para entrenar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y si Agron y Nasir no puedan vivir el uno sin el otro?

Spartacus no estaba seguro con aquello, pero después de todo, Agron no era realmente su hermano y no podía obligarle a descansar durante un par de días más. Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue mantenerse cerca, intentar que Gannicus no se excediera con el entrenamiento y que Agron no se hiciera daño y empeorara sus heridas.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? – Preguntó el celta, espada en mano y con su vaso de vino en la otra mano.

\- Te estoy esperando. – Agron se echó a reír, intentando ocultar el miedo a no estar realmente preparado para volver a coger una espada; además sabía que Gannicus no se andaría con miramientos. – Tu coge la espada y vamos a empezar.

Poco a poco, más y más gentes se fue acercando. Laeta tomó del brazo a Spartacus y cuando el líder de la rebelión se volvió, ella le sonrió.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? Todavía no me has dicho nada sobre lo que te dije anoche.

\- Deja que evite que Gannicus le mate, - Spartacus señaló a sus dos amigos con la cabeza. - ¿Podemos hablar esta noche?

\- Claro.

Desde que Laeta había acepatado que estaba enamorada de Spartacus, había aceptado que el guerrero jamás podría sentir lo mismo por él. Para Spartacus no había otra mujer como Sura. Por mucho tiempo que pasara, por muchas otras mujeres que pasaran por su vida, ninguna podría ocupar el puesto de Sura en su corazón y desde luego Laeta no iba a hacerle cambiar. 

Pero ahora estaba esperando un hijo y hasta el momento Spartacus no había reaccionado todavía a la idea de ser padre; seguramente porque no creía poder sobrevivir para ver crecer a su hijo, porque quería hacerse ilusiones con un futuro con una familia o simplemente porque estar pendiente de sus hermanos, tenía toda su atención. Por eso, Laeta, se quedó ahí, junto a él, como siempre, esperando el momento para poder hacerle entender que todavía había un futuro para ellos.

La carcajada de Gannicus, devolvió a Spartacus a la realidad. El guerrero celta se movió alrededor de Agron, como siempre hacía, pavoneándose como si estuvieran de nuevo en la arena de Capua. Cogió sus dos espadas y lanzó una al suelo, Agron vio como se quedó clavada en el suelo delante de él.

\- Si quieres empezar, coge la espada.

Agron respiró con fuerza y miró el arma y por primera vez en toda su vida, le parecía un objeto peligroso, inalcanzable y que realmente podía matarle. Había aprendido a pelear cuando apenas podía caminar, había cazado su primera pieza a los seis años y desde entonces, la espada había sido su mejor compañera, para demostrar que podía ser el perfecto líder para su clan o simplemente para proteger a su hermano de los enemigos de otros clanes.

Dio los pasos que le separaban de la espada con paso vacilante, con el dolor en la pierna a punto de hacerle gritar y alcanzó la espada. Se quedó ahí clavado, con el brazo estirado, atemorizado, pero al mismo tiempo, agradecido porque Nasir no estuviera allí y no viera lo bajo que había caído.

\- ¿Por qué no empezamos con algo más sencillo? – Dijo por fin Gannicus. – ¿Recuerdas los días en los que te entrenabas para ser gladiador en la casa de Batiatus?

\- Si, supongo. ¿Por qué?

Gannicus no llegó a contestar, cogió su espada del suelo y arremetió contra Agron con todas sus fuerzas. El germano tan sólo tuvo tiempo de apartarse, tambaleándose y logró no caer al suelo a duras penas; pero antes de poder reponerse, Gannicus volvió a intentar golpearle y a punto estuvo de lograr arrancarle una oreja, pero Agron cayó al suelo. Apoyó las manos en el suelo, pero el dolor en las palmas le hizo caer de nuevo.

\- ¿Estás bien? Podemos seguir con esto mañana.

\- Estoy perfectamente. – Bufó Agron, poniéndose en pie a duras penas. – Vamos, otra vez.

Gannicus no dudó. Agron era su amigo, se habían convertido en hermanos en aquellos meses, se había formado entre ellos una unión mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra relación y el guerrero celta conocía perfectamente los límites de Agron, cuando podía seguir luchando o cuando se trataba simplemente de testarudez. Así que se preparó de nuevo y esperó a que Agron se repusiera, no quería aprovecharse que su debilidad le proporcionaba.

Cargó de nuevo contra Agron, le derribó con un golpe en el pecho que lo dejó tirado en el suelo, sin aire en los pulmones y con el más profundo dolor que jamás hubiera sentido. Al llevarse la mano al pecho, notó que se mojaba y miro la sangre.

\- Te dije que no estabas preparado. Tu herida se ha abierto. Como diría el Doctore, tomate unos días para descansar y volveremos a intentarlo.

\- ¡No!

Le gritó Agron para evitar que diera la vuelta y se marchara. Se puso en pie, taponó la herida sangrante con su mano y caminó hasta la espada que había quedado clavada en el suelo. No podría cogerla, lo sabía perfectamente, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Cogió la espada como pudo, sintiendo que le desgarraba la piel, que destrozaba los huesos que todavía no habían sanado. Pero la cogió y la apretó lo mejor que pudo.

Dolorido, incapaz de caminar sin caer al suelo y con la mirada clavada en Gannicus, logró acercarse a él con paso vacilante, casi arrastrando la pierna inflamada. Se mordió el labio hasta casi hacerse sangre y continuó.

\- Si tu fueras un soldado romano y me encontraras solo en el campamento, no dudarías en matarme y no te importaría verme sangrar, creo que disfrutarías con ello. – Gannicus se volvió de nuevo hacia él y guardó la espalda en su funda a su espalda. – Así que no se te ocurra marcharte porque te doy pena.

\- Agron ya basta.

\- No, no basta, porque soy un gladiador, porque era un guerrero en mi clan. Iba a ser el líder de mi clan. – Spartacus y Gannicus le miraron en silencio. – Nunca os lo he dicho porque… porque eso desapareció de mi vida en el momento en el que las tropas romanas me apresaron.

Siguió caminando hacia Gannicus con la espada en la mano, la misma mano que había empezado a gotear sangre, al igual que la herida de su pecho.

\- Entonces te conocí.- Siguió diciendo Agron, entre gemidos de dolor. – Y me enseñaste que podía volver a ser el mismo hombre libre que creía muerto dentro de mi; Nasir apareció en mi vida… y bueno el resto ya lo sabéis. Pero ahora, todo se ha terminado, mi vida como guerrero, mi puesto a tu lado, incluso Nasir me mira diferente. Por eso, necesito recuperarme y volver a ser el que era.

\- ¿Y pretendes hacerlo matándote? – Gannicus se acercó por fin y alargó la mano para que le entregara el arma. – Tienes que recuperarte primero, todos hemos tenido que hacerlo en algún momento, a todos nos han herido.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo cerca que Nasir estuvo de morir? – Spartacus se separó de Laeta y se acercó también a él. – Tu mismo fuiste el que no le dejó venir con nosotros a Capua para rescatar a Crixus. 

\- No es lo mismo.

\- Si, lo es.

Agron lanzó una estocada contra Gannicus que tan solo pudo evitarla en el último momento, interponiendo su espada con el otro filo. El germano siguió golpeando, arremetiendo contra él, intentando herirle, demostrar que todavía servía como un buen guerrero, pese al dolor; la rabia era mucho más intensa y le daba fuerzas para seguir golpeando, para dar pasos imposibles hacia Gannicus y obligarle a defenderse.

Pensó en Nasir, en que ahora estaba solo, luchando por su mismo, porque los jodidos romanos le habían convertido en un inválido. Nasir podía morir en cualquier momento y él no estaría allí para impedirlo o por lo menos para estar a su lado cuando dejara el mundo de los vivos. 

Notó las lágrimas arrasando sus ojos, todos vieron que estaban enrojecidos, mientras las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban iban desapareciendo de su cuerpo agotado. No aguantaría mucho más tiempo haciéndose el fuerte, haciéndoles creer que podía llegar, siquiera a hacer el más mínimo rasguño a Gannicus. Pero aún así, siguió luchando.

Gannicus no se estaba esforzando a penas, no tenía porque hacerlo si no quería hacerle daño. Únicamente se estaba limitando a impedir que Agron cometiera una estupidez y le lastimara. Esquivó sin problemas todos los golpes, retrocediendo poco a poco, hasta que una pared de piedra aparecio a su espalda.

\- Agron. – Le llamó Spartacus, pero el germano no le escuchó y siguió lanzando escotadas contra Gannicus.

\- Lucha conmigo. – Protestó en un grito desesperado. – No soy un jodido lisiado. Puedo luchar.

\- Agron. – Volvió a llamarle Sparcatus y cuando de nuevo, Agron no le hizo caso y no contesto, dio unas largas zancadas hacia él y le sujetó de los brazos, evitando que pudiera descargar un nuevo golpe contra Gannicus.

\- ¡Suéltame! Joder, Súeltame.

\- ¡Agron!

Spartacus le lanzó contra la pared de piedra. Lo dejó ligeramente atontado, el tiempo suficiente para que Ganicus pudiera arracarle la espada de la mano y Spartacus le sujetara del cuello y le obligara a mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame! No me trates como un niño.

\- No lo estoy haciendo. Se trata de Nasir.

La expresión de Agron cambió radicalmente. Bajó los brazos, dejó de luchar contra la fuerza de Spartacus y lo miró a los ojos.intentó hablar, pero todo él comenzó a temblar, con una mezcla de dolor, ahora que había dejado marchar la tensión, miedo, desesperación e impotencia que no le dejaron decir absolutamente nada.

Spartacus le llevó de vuelta a la tienda y le obligó a sentarse en la cama. 

\- Nasir…

\- Primero tienes que dejar que compruebe tus heridas. – Le dijo su amigo apartando la venda de su pecho. No había parado de sangrar en un buen rato y la mayor parte de su pecho y vientre ya estaban cubiertos de sangre. – Deberías haber parado hace un buen rato.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Nasir?

\- Las manos.

\- ¿Qué…

\- ¡Déjame ver tus manos!

Con un gemido de protesta, Agron extendió las palmas de sus manos y de la misma manera que su pecho, estaban ensangrentadas, sobretodo aquella con la que había empuñado la espada. Spartacus le quitó la venda y cogió otra de las que había junto al camastro. Envolvió las manos de nuevo, bien apretadas y se sentó a su lado en el camastro.

\- Castus ha vuelto, junto a otros de nuestros hombres.

\- ¿Y Nasir?

Spartacus negó con la cabeza.

\- Gannicus y yo yo vamos a ir a la ciudad. Castus ha dicho que llegó una patrulla de soldados romanos. Les sorprendieron, no pudieron evitarlo. Dice que ha visto a Nasir ocultarse en una casa y tres soldados le han seguido; pero el resto de la patrulla les ha perseguido y tras matar a dos de los nuestros, Castus ha conseguido regresar.

\- ¿Por qué ha vuelto? Le dije que cuidara de Nasir, ¿Por qué no está con él? – Agron apretó la manta de la cama con ambas manos. – No puedo… Voy con vosotros, tengo que saber si Nasir está bien.

\- No puedes, creía que ya lo habíamos dejado claro.

\- Hemos dejado claro que no estoy en condiciones de luchar. Pero no voy a quedarme aquí, de brazos cruzados, mientras no sepa siquiera, si Nasir está vivo o muerto o me necesita o si…

Spartacus suspiró.

\- Si no te dejo venir con nosotros, se que nos seguirás de todas formas. Así que… nos vamos en seguida. 

La ciudad no estaba lejos, pero Agron no podía caminar a una gran velocidad y tuvieron que parar, pese a su negativa, en varias ocasiones para que el guerrero pudiera descansar. Llegaron con la caída del sol, la ciudad estaba vacía, silenciosa, después del saqueo de los hombres de Spartacus y el paso posterior de los soldados romanos. Probablemente, todo el mundo estaba ya muerto o había huido sin mirar atrás.

Los tres guerreros entraron y siguieron el reguero de cadáveres que sus compañeros habían dejado a su paso. Vieron unos cuantos soldados caídos aquí y allí, igual que unos cuantos ciudadanos que probablemente habían intentado defenderse o escapar.

Tanto Spartacus como Gannicus llevaban sus espadas preparadas, mientras Agron caminaba tras ellos. El germano les hizo un gesto para que se detuvieran y señaló a una de las casas. Justo antes de marcharse del campamento, Castus les había dado la descripción de la casa en la que había visto entrar a Nasir. No era mucho, allí todas las casas eran prácticamente iguales, pero los restos de sangre y los dos cuerpos en la puerta, parecían ser una buena señal para decir que tal vez Nasir estaba allí dentro.

Agron no dudó en adentrarse. Pasar por encima de los dos cuerpos y hasta encontrarse con uno de los suyos, uno de los guerreros galos de Crixus, muerto y casi despadazados y por un momento creyó que estaba a punto de vomitar, pensando que el siguiente cuerpo que encontraría tirado en el suelo sería el de Nasir, pero siguió caminando, no iba a perder la esperanza de dar con él, con vida.

\- No es seguro seguir aquí por mucho tiempo. – Dijo Spartacus en voz baja, casi susurrando. – Lo más probable es que alguno de los supervivientes vuelvan con una patrulla más grande. Deberíamos marcharnos cuanto antes.

\- No me iré de aquí sin Nasir. Se que está aquí.

Agron siguió caminando, apenas podía ya mantenerse en pie y estaba casi seguro que la fiebre iba a dejarle fuera de combate en cualquier momento, pero estaba decidido a no marcharse de allí, sin Nasir. Recorrieron toda la casa y cuando tan solo les quedaba una habitación, por revisar, cuando Agron estaba perdiendo la esperanza de dar con él, los tres amigos; estaba oscuro, no había ventanas y olía como si hubiera sido un almacén para carne y todo tipo de alimentos, por eso los tres tuvieron que cubrirse la nariz y la boca para no vomitar.

De repente, una figura llamó su atención, una figura humana tirada en el suelo, inmóvil, una persona en la oscuridad que parecía muerta. Agron se acercó lentamente, sabiendo de antemano de quien se trataba, incluso cuando no quería reconocerlo.

Se arrodilló y tomó el cuerpo entre sus brazos y apartó el cabello de su rostro.

\- Nasir… No… - Sollozó mientras se acercaba para besar su frente cubierta de sangre. – Prometiste que volverías conmigo. No puedes dejarme ahora. 

Lo acunó entre sus brazos y a duras penas logró levantarlo.

\- Debemos marcharnos, se está haciendo de noche y este no es un lugar seguro. – Les dijo Gannicus a Spartacus y Agron, mientras vigilaba la puerta.

\- Agron, deja que le lleve yo, tu no…

\- No me digas que no puedo, no se te ocurra decir que no puedo. – Gruñó Agron sin molestarse en mirar a su amigo a la cara, no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo tendido entre sus brazos. – Nasir era mío…

Un gemido ahogado escapó de los labios del pequeño sirio y Agron volvió a agacharse y depositó a Nasir en el suelo por un momento. Los tres hombres guardaron silencio, esperando que el milagro se hubiera hecho realidad. Agron notó sus manos temblando, su corazón deteniéndose y todo lo que le rodeaba, dejó de existir en menos de un segundo. Acarició la mejilla de Nasir lenta y cariñosamente, esperando que algo más ocurriera, que no hubiera sido una alucinación y que su pequeño amante estuviera realmente vivo.

\- ¿Nasir?

\- Los he matado… - Susurró Nasir, mientras poco a poco abría los ojos. – He matado a los tres.

\- ¿Esos tres soldados? ¿Los de la puerta?

Nasir asintió y sonrió.

\- Ya no soy un hombrecito, como todos decían.

\- Nunca lo has sido para mi. ¿Dónde estás herido?

\- No lo se. Estaba cansado, he estado luchando todo el día para volver contigo… Estoy tan cansado.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a caer inconsciente en brazos del germano, sabiendo que allí estaría protegido por siempre. No había un lugar mejor para quedarse dormido, para acurrucarse, tal y como hizo, para sentirse como un cachorro al que por fin habían encontrado bajo la tormenta.

Agron sonrió, besó sus labios agrietados y miró a Spartacus, a esas alturas, no podría cargar con el peso de Nasir de vuelta al campamento. Su amigo asintió y cuando los dos se dieron cuenta que Nasir no volvería a despertar en unas horas, lo tomó entre sus brazos y se encaminó a la puerta, seguido de Agron.

\- Volvamos casa. – Dijo Gannicus atravesando la puerta de la habitación. – Los romanos olerán pronto nuestro rastro y no estamos en condiciones de enfrentarnos a una patrulla grande. Sólo espero que dejéis de intentar mataros cuando estáis separados.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El final se acerca, pronto se encontrarán con las tropas de Crassus y Agron todavía no puede usar su espada. Sin embargo, mientras tanto, Nasir seguirá siempre a su lado.

Gannicus entró en la tienda de Spartacus, su amigo se levantó y dejó a un lado los mapas que estaba estudiando. Le ofreció un vaso de vino y se sentó frente a él. Spartacus se volvió a sentar y los dos bebieron en silencio. No tenían que decir nada para saber que el final estaba cerca, la batalla que cambiaría las cosas para siempre; la batalla que les llevaría a a la muerte o al futuro en libertad con el que soñaban.

Los dos estaban convencidos que no sobrevivirían, morir en batalla les parecía la mejor forma de terminar con la locura en la que se había convertido su vida. Los dos eran guerreros, los dos habían sido entrenados como gladiadores durante mucho tiempo y ninguno de ellos habían imaginado jamás una vida como campesinos o comerciantes. Pero si las cosas salían bien, entonces podrían darles una oportunidad al resto de esclavos que habían decidido seguirles.

\- Crassus está cerca y si dejamos que siga persiguiéndonos, jamás podremos dar a toda esta gente una vida segura. – Dijo Spartacus, aunque Gannicus ya había pensado en ello. – Además, no se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Agron, ya se lo que dirá. – Gannicus escuchaba en silencio, bebiendo vino de su vaso, que volvió a rellanar al terminarlo. – Laeta espera un hijo mío.

A diferencia de la sorpresa que Spartacus había esperado encontrar en el rostro de Gannicus, su amigo se mantuvo tranquilo, bebió un nuevo trago de vino y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa. Miró a la puerta, la tela que los separaba del exterior, seguía cerrada.

\- Parece que vamos a tener una nueva generación de esclavos libres. Debemos proteger a nuestras mujeres embarazadas, ellas deben sobrevivir, deben enseñar a sus hijos como hemos luchado por ellas y como no hacer que las cosas vuelvan a ser como ante.

\- Nunca creía que llegaría a escucharte hablar así. No pareces el nombre que conocí en la arena de Capua.

\- Muchas cosas han cambiado, mira a Agron y Nasir; el guerrero germano, entrenado para matar en la arena y el esclavo sexual, enamorados, dando su vida por el otro; muriendo su están separados. – De nuevo, los dos amigos, guardaron silencio durante un momento, como si ambos tuvieran cosas en que pensar. – Sibyl también espera un niño, mi hijo.

Spartacus tampoco dijo nada ante aquella noticia, pero ambos amigos se miraron y sonrieron. Jamás habían pensado en la posibilidad de ser padres, de tener una familia de verdad y aunque no imaginaban siendo miembros de una familia normal y feliz, pero si era cierto, Laeta y Sibyl podían traer al mundo a sus hijos, entonces tenían una razón más para entrar en batalla contra Crassus y evitar su persecución por más tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo están Agron y Nasir?

\- Naevia está con ellos, todavía duermen. – Contestó Gannicus, el momento de las confesiones y de dejar ver que aquella rebelión le importaba había terminado y tocaba retomar su postura, a la que solo le importaba el vino y las mujeres. – Pero a Naevia parece que le sienta bien ayudar. Supongo que evitar alguno más de nosotros muera, es justo lo que necesita para sentirse útil.

\- ¿Crees que podemos evitarlo? ¿Crees que podemos evitar que Agron y Nasir sigan haciéndose daño?

Los dos amigos se echaron a reír, el sonido de sus carcajadas sonaban extrañas, pero reconfortantes al mismo tiempo. Después de todo lo que habían sufrido en aquella guerra, no sentaba mal tener un instante para relajarse.

\- Agron no puede estar en la batalla, ya ha visto que no puede empuñar una espada. Con un podo de suerte, Nasir le convencerá para irse a las montañas con el resto de los nuestros. – Spartacus asintió, aunque conociendo a su amigo germano, no estaba seguro que se dejara convencer tan fácilmente para dejar las armas, pero eso tan sólo podría decirlo el tiempo. – Ese germano puede ser un buen lider.

\- Siempre y cuando controle su temperamento.

\- Déjale eso a Nasir, algo me dice que es justo lo que Agron necesita.

Spartacus asintió y volvió a centrar su mirada en los mapas, había mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para estar preparados. Desde la muerte de Crixus y casi todos sus hombres, desde que Agron ya no podía combatir, parecía lo tenían todo en contra, así que debían planear bien las cosas para intentar tener una oportunidad, tanto para ellos como para sus futuros hijos.

*

Por primera vez en días, Agron pudo dormir toda la noche de un tirón, con el cuerpo de Nasir acurrucado contra él. Cuando los tres lograron regresar pro fin al campamento, Spartacus colocó a Nasir en la tienda que compartía con Agron. El germano se acomodó a su lado, estaba lo bastante agotado como para poder caer rendido y dormido en cuestión de minutos; pero no lo hizo, no hasta que estuviera seguro que Nasir estaba completamente bien y no le iba a ocurrir nada malo.

Castus también entró, con dos platos de comida. Miró a Agron y este tan sólo asintió, había llegado el momento de dejar a un lado todos sus problemas y por mucho que estuviera realmente enojado porque el pirata no hubiera podido salvar a Nasir, no podía culparle por todo lo que ocurría, ni por los celos que cualquiera que se acercaba a su amante. 

Estaba enamorado, por mucho que nunca hubiera querido reconocerlo todavía; pero así era, estaba completamente enamorado de Nasir y haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para asegurarse que nada volviera a ocurrirle.

Cogió el plato de manos de Castus y el pirata se marchó de nuevo sin pronunciar una palabra, Agron tampoco abrió la boca, tan solo asintió y sonrió con gesto cansado. Naevia entró detrás, junto con Laeta y una de las curanderas. Cogieron paños húmedos y Laeta comenzó a quitarle la ropa manchada de sangre a Nasir.

\- Dejad que lo haga yo. – Dijó Agron con tono seco y directo. – Por favor.

Las dos curanderas y Laeta salieron de la tienda, pero Naevia se quedó allí.

\- Te vendrá bien un poco de ayuda. – Señaló con la mirada las manos del germano.- Se lo que es perder a la persona que quieres; te aseguro que hacerte el fuerte y alejar a todos los que te rodean, no es la mejor solución, sobretodo cuando Nasir no está muerto y tu necesitas descansar.

Entre los dos, quitaron toda la ropa sucia del cuerpo de Nasir y buscaron por heridas. No había ninguna bajo las manchas de sangre. El muchacho tenía razón cuando le había dicho que solo estaba agotado. Tan sólo había un par de rasguños en los brazos y una herida en la cabeza. 

Agron se imaginó la escena. Los soldados romanos rodeando la casa, sus compañeros muriendo y Nasir sólo, lejos de él, pensando que estaba a punto de morir. Pero su amante sirio no era de los que se rendía fácilmente, así que siguió luchando y acabó con tres de los soldados, seguramente los tres últimos, que intentaban matarlo. 

Le habían herido, nada importante, nada que una noche de descanso no curara; excepto por la herida en su cabeza. Seguramente había caído al suelo atacando al último de los tres hombres, el soldado lo había derribado, pero había seguido luchando, con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que, por fin, había logrado matarlo. 

Pero para ese momento estaba derrotado también, agotado y se sentía incapaz de dar un paso. No pudo salir de allí; cubierto de sangre que no era suya, con algunas heridas menores, cortes y arañazos, nada grave; sin embargo, cada vez que Agron se encontraba con uno de ellos, deseaba traer de nuevo a la vida a esos desgraciados romanos y matarlos con sus propias manos por cada una de esas heridas.

Agron comió, ya se había quedado fría la sopa que les había llevado Castus y con ayuda de Naevia hicieron que Nasir, aunque todavía semiinconsciente comiera y llenara así su estómago y una vez que los platos de los dos estuvieron vacíos, Naevia dejo la tienda para dejarlos descansar.

El germano despertó algo más tarde de la salida del sol, pero Nasir seguía durmiendo, su cuerpo encogido entre sus brazos, profundamente dormido todavía. Agron sonrió y deseó que su amante despertara en ese momento y pudiera ver que pese a todo lo ocurrido, estaba, en realidad, feliz. Acarició su cabello, liberado ahora del lazo con el que siempre se lo recogía y besó su cuello con delicadeza.

Nasir se estremeció y sonrió con un largo e intenso suspiro. Se dio la vuelta y se acomodó mejor entre los brazos de Agron, donde por fin, abrió los ojos. Ambos se miraron en silencio un momento, ambos sonriente, acariciando con sus manos la piel desnuda del otro; no había mejor forma de expresar lo que los dos sentían por el otro, su amor, su necesidad, su devoción y el miedo a perder al amor de su vida.

\- Sabía que vendrías a por mi. – Dijo por fin Nasir; deslizó las yemas de los dedos sobre la mejilla de Agron, donde todavía quedaban las marcas de algunos de los golpes infligidos por Cesar y sus hombres. Pero por lo menos ahora, podía abrir su ojo izquierdo por completo. – Vi tus ojos verdes en mis sueños, dijiste que…

\- Shhh, no hables. Necesitas recuperar todas tus fuerzas para la última batalla que nos espera.

Nasir tomó una de las manos de Agron entre las suyas y la miró. De la misma forma que la última vez que lo había visto, su palma y su dorso seguían dejando ver las marcas de haber sido atravesadas por los clavos que el propio Cesar había puesto allí. Esas heridas tardarían en sanar, si es que lo hacían por completo, pero por el momento no podría usar un arma y por lo tanto la batalla quedaba lejos de lo que Agron era capaz de hacer.

\- No puedes combatir.  
\- No puedo no hacerlo. Soy un guerrero, es todo lo que tengo. – Atrajo el cuerpo de Nasir hacia él y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas, besó su cuello, recorrió su piel como tantas otras veces había hecho ya. Bajó las manos por su pecho y vientre y masajeó lentamente el miembro del joven sirio. – Además de ti.

Nasir se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Agron se movió y se colocó sobre él, todavía le dolía la herida del pecho, pero nada iba a impedirles pasar aquella mañana juntos. Juntó su cuerpo desnudo al de Nasir y frotó su miembro ya hinchado con el de Nasir y le besó con desesperación, como no había hecho en mucho tiempo, devoró sus labios y bajó por su cuello y techo, sin dejar un solo centímetro de piel sin saborear.

Escuchar los gemidos y notar los movimientos de caderas de Nasir, le estaba excitando todavía más. Le escuchó pronunciar su nombre cuando su boca por fin se acercaba a su cintura.

\- No sabes cuanto hace que deseaba sentirte así, reclamando mi cuerpo.

Agron tomó el miembro de Nasir entre sus manos y volvió a incorporarse, para poder mirarle a los ojos.

\- Nunca has dejado de ser mío y si el mismo Jupiter quiere reclamarte para él, le mostraré que yo lo hice primero. Le mataré si es necesario.

Nasir gimió desesperado al notar un dedo de Agron introduciéndose en él. Arqueó la espalda para dar mayor espacio al germano y se dio la vuelta entre risas.

\- Ven dentro de mi ya. Fóllame, por favor, que no aguanto más. - Comenzó a moverse, siendo el mismo el que metía y sacaba los dos dedos que Agron le había metido. – Tu polla, por favor, necesito tu polla dentro de mi.

Agron le sostuvo de la cintura, le levantó, dejándolo de rodillas sobre el camastro y apretó todo su cuerpo contra él, agarró su miembro y como a poco lo introdujo en Nasir. Los dos siguieron moviéndose lentamente, hasta que Agron estuvo completamente en su interior.

Aún a riesgo de hacerse daño en las manos, clavó las uñas en el camastro y se dejó caer contra la manta al notar el siguiente empujón del cuerpo del germano, los dos estaban a punto de correrse y Nasir deseaba sentir como lo hacía dentro de él. Apretó su cadera con los dedos y ahogó un gritó al notar como Agron se desbordaba en su interior.

Los dos cayeron sobre la cama, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, sus cuerpos sudorosos apoyados el uno sobre el otro, pero sin dejar de besarse, hasta que lentamente, ambos volvieron a quedarse dormidos.

*

Agron entró en la tienda en la que Spartacus y Gannicus estaban hablando. Los escuchó hablar sobre los dos grupos que iban a formar ahora que se acercaba la batalla final y escucharon su propio nombre, para que guiara a todos los que no eran guerreros hasta las montañas desde donde podrían escapar de las tropas romanas. Pero nadie le había preguntado a él al respecto.

\- Dadme una espada.

Spartacus no se molestó en protestar, cogió su propia espada y se la ofreció a Agron. El germano la cogió, o por lo menos lo intentó, pensó en Nasir en demostrarle que podía hacer aquello, que estaba listo para volver al campo de batalla, en mostrarle a sus amigos que era capaz de hacerlo. Sin embargo, su mano no pudo cerrarse alrededor de la espada y antes de poder reaccionar y el arma cayó al suelo.

\- Me lo han quitado todo.

Spartacus puso una mano sobre el hombro de Agron y le hizo levantar la vista. Apenas le había visto llorar un par de veces; incluso consiguió guardar su dolor tras la muerte de Duro y los romanos no consiguieron arrancarle una lágrima tras torturarlo y crucificarlo; pero ahora, Spartacus creyó ver el brillo de una lágrima a punto de escaparse de sus ojos.

\- Puedes guiar a nuestra gente, proveerles de la libertad que tanto llevamos luchando por conseguir.

\- Soy un guerrero, combatir es todo lo que se hacer.

Se marchó, no quería escuchar más comentarios compasivos de sus amigos. Fue a buscar a Nasir, se había recuperado en seguida de su agotamiento y ya estaba preparando las armas para la batalla. No sabía como decirle que tendrían que marcharse.

\- He hecho algo para ti; no será lo mismo que una espada, pero creo que servirá.

Sorprendido, como si Nasir le hubiera leído al mente, Agron observó el escudo que el muchacho puso delante de si, se fijó en la serpiente roja que lo decoraba, había pertenecido a un soldado romano sin duda; pero no hacía falta ser un experto para darse cuenta, que Nasir había hecho algunos cambios sobre él. había colocado el filo de una espada atravesándolo y el filo de una lanza delante.

\- No tendrás que empuñar la espada, así no te harás daño.

\- Entonces ¿podré estar en la batalla?

Nasir asintió.

\- Y yo estaré a tu lado, porque esta vez no habrá nada que pueda separarnos. – Nasir se puso de puntillas y logró darle un beso en los labios a Agron. – Vamos, hay mucho que hacer antes de que nos encontremos con las tropas de Crassus.

Agron sonrió al verlo encaminarse hacia la llamada de otros guerreros que necesitaban su asistencia con sus armas y luego miró el arma que le había hecho. No podía amar más a es muchacho, dispuesto a hacer todo por él, listo para entrar en la que podía se su ultima batalla a su lado. Cuando todo aquello terminara, si los dos lograban salir vivos de aquella locura; Agron estaba dispuesto a tomarse las cosas realmente en serio con Nasir y dar un paso adelante que jamás se creyó capaz de decir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando la cosas no pueden ser peor...

Habían tenido suerte, dentro de lo posible, mucha más que otros de sus compañeros, amigos y hermanos que habían dejado su vida en el campo de batalla, o habían caído presos en las manos de los soldados romanos. Alguna que otra espada había arañado el rostro de su pequeño amante y en su brazo izquierdo había una herida ligeramente más profunda y que hacía poco que había dejado de sangrar. Dos marcas más dibujadas sobre su pecho, hacían recordar a Agron la espada que había conseguido cortarle. De haber podido, él mismo le hubiera arrancado la vida al soldado romano malnacido que había herido a Nasir.

Él todavía no había comprobado su estado y si había alguna herida. Desde luego no debía haber ninguna realmente importante, o por lo menos no se había dado cuenta. Pero las cosas habían ocurrido demasiado rápido como para que su cerebro fuera capaz de procesarlas ya.

\- Deberías comer algo. Desde anoche no pruebas bocado. – Le dijo Nasir, intentando tirar de él hacia el centro del campamento improvisado que habían formado. – No quiero que te pongas enfermo, ni yo ni el resto de nosotros nos lo podemos permitir ahora mismo.

\- Siempre cuidando de mi. – Suspiró el germano

\- Sólo cuando tu mismo no puedes hacerlo. Aunque si por mi fuera, cuidaría siempre de ti.

\- ¿Cómo voy a cuidar de mi mismo, cuando no pude cuidar de él?

Agron ahogo un gemido, no era el momento de bajar sus defensas, no podía permitirse el lujo de llorar y derrumbarse; porque aunque tenía a Nasir para sostenerle y ayudarle a ponerse en pie; el resto de supervivientes no podían perderle también a él.

Todavía no se podía creer que hubiera habido un momento en el que hasta él estuviera seguro que podían ganar la batalla. Sonrió, Spartacus era así, capaz de hacerles creer a todos de que lo imposible se podía alcanzar y de que acabar con todas las tropas de Crassus, llegar hasta roma y vengar la muerte de sus hermanos caídos, era algo dentro de sus posibilidades.

Ahora no se creía posible de dar nunca uno de sus discursos, de usar palabras tan inspiradoras con las que Spartacus hacía salir de su mente y con la que llenaba de esperanzas e ilusiones a todos aquellos había se sentían perseguidos y que estaban muertos de miedo a ser capturados en cualquier momento.

Todavía recordaba las palabras exactas que su hermano en la batalla y en la rebelión contra la república, incluso escucharlas en su cabeza le hacía sonreír, aunque a punto estaban de arrancarle alguna lágrima. Parecía tan sencillo cuando lo decía Spartacus. Luchar por la libertad, por las futuras generaciones, para no volver a ser esclavos nunca más, para tener un futuro. También era sencillo luchar a su lado, después de todo había sido el propio Spartacus el que le habían enseñado la mayor parte de las cosas sobre la guerra y el combate que sabía.

Pero perderle…

Caminó lentamente hacia el campamento, pero se dio la vuelta un instante, inconscientemente, esperando todavía verlo aparecer subiendo la colina, espada en mano, posiblemente cubierto de sangre, pero haciéndoles saber la cantidad de romanos a los que había matado.

Bajó la mirada al suelo y negó con un gesto de cabeza.

\- Sabes muy bien que esto es lo que hubiera querido él. – Escuchó decir a Nasir a su lado.

\- ¿Morir a manos de los romanos y ver como Crassus se le escurría de la manos? ¿Vernos a nosotros a hora huir, escapar, como si realmente fuéramos criminales? Spartacus quería darnos una oportunidad, quería ver a toda esta gente viviendo libre y no aquí, muriéndonos de frío, aterrados y sin saber que hacer. Desde luego, eso no fue lo que él quiso nunca. 

\- Si él confió en ti…

\- Ahora estaría decepcionado, ver mi gran trabajo como su ¿heredero? ¿Es así como debo considerarme? 

Agron no creía saber capaz de sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza. Spartacus moribundo a su lado, cubierto de sangre; seguramente debía tener más sangre seca pegada a la piel, de la que todavía corría por su cuerpo. Le escucharon pronunciar el nombre de su mujer fallecida tanto tiempo atrás, Sura y mirar al cielo, sonriente, sus ojos iluminados por la felicidad, como no lo habían estado nunca.

El germano miró un momento a Laeta, la antigua ciudadana romana sabía perfectamente que no formaba parte de los últimos pensamientos, el tracio nunca había estado enamorado de ella, jamás había sentido algo parecido a las emociones que Sura le provocaba, pero aún así, no se movió de su lado, no dejó de derramar lágrimas llenas de amor y no apartó su mirada del hombre al que había empezado odiando y ahora amaba con todo su corazón.

Spartacus estaba muriendo, lo que ninguno había creído posible que ocurriera nunca, su amigo, su hermano, aquel al que muchos llamaban dios de los esclavos rebeldes, estaba muriendo y Agron no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Spartacus le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión, incluso había salvado la vida de Nasir cuando apenas confiaba en él, pero Agron debía agradecer como le había cuidado en el bosque; de lo contrario su pequeño amante sirio, no lo habría logrado nunca y ahora, Agron tan sólo podía quedarse ahí y verlo morir, ayudarle a morir de la forma más apacible posible.

Entonces le miró, Spartacus le miró a los ojos y le tocó el brazo, en un último acto de fortaleza. No le dijo nada, aunque no hizo falta, agarró su brazo con fuerza y le sonrió. Era todo lo necesario para que Agron comprendiera el mensaje, para que su estómago se contrajera, dejara de respirar y durante un momento, se negara a creer lo ocurrido. 

Negó con la cabeza, pero apretó de vuelta la mano de Spartacus, mientras su mirada encontraba la de Nasir. Por lo menos le tenía a él; por mucho que la idea de convertirse de la noche a la mañana en el sucesor de Spartacus y liderar de una manera u otra a toda aquella gente le aterrara, sabía que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, mientras tuviera a Nasir a su lado.

\- Eres el guerrero que más tiempo estuvo a su lado. El único que siempre confío en él.

Agron se estremeció de forma casi imperceptible al escuchar aquello. Nunca se había perdonado decir marcharse al Vesubio con otros tantos guerreros y saber que por aquella decisión había estado a punto de morir. Apenas habían hablado nunca del tema, Agron le había pedido perdón miles de veces cuando el guerrero sirio se había recuperado, mientras hacían el amor, incluso en pleno combate pocos días más tarde; pero Nasir nunca le había dado mucha importancia, con esa sonrisa llena de picardía y que siempre volvía loco a Agron.

\- Agron, ¿podemos hablar un momento contigo?

Laeta y Sybil se acercaron a ellos. De todos los rebeldes que les acompañaban en su fuga por las montañas, las dos mujeres eran las que mejor conocían, las únicas en las que ahora mismo realmente podían confiar. Todos los demás, habían muerto.

Agron asintió y esperó a que una de las dos dijera algo.

\- La mayoría de los nuestros quieren hacer una ceremonia por Spartacus y todos los que hemos perdido en la batalla. – Dijo Sybil, sin poder ocultar el tono entristecido en su voz. – Creo que todos tenemos alguien a quien honrar.

Se llevó una mano al vientre, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos. ambos intercambiaron una mirada.

\- ¿Estás esperando un bebé? – Preguntó Agron en la voz más baja posible.

\- Las dos estamos embarazadas.

De nuevo, Agron y Nasir se miraron de nuevo, aquello no podía estar realmente ocurriendo.

\- Un momento, ¿Estáis diciendo que tu estás esperando un hijo de Spartacus y tu estás esperando uno de Gannicus? 

Cuando las dos mujeres asintieron al mismo tiempo, Agron se puso pálido. No sólo estaban tratando de ocultare de los romanos que querían acabar con todos ellos, sino que tenían que ocultar a los futuros hijos de los mayores rebeldes de aquella revolución. Si alguien se enterara del nacimiento de aquellos bebés, su vida correría más peligro que la de cualquiera de los demás rebeldes.

\- Muy bien, ¿Qué más puede salir mal? – Dijo Agron, levantando la vista al cielo e intentando que los dioses le contestaran.

\- ¡Romanos! ¡Se acerca una patrulla romana!

El grito de aquel chico que se acercaba a la carrera, sin resuello, el rostro pálido y dando alaridos para que todos le escucharan, fue demasiado. Agron no estaba preparado para aquello, nunca había querido ser el hombre al que todo su pueblo siguiera, no quería ser un verdadero ejemplo para ninguno de ellos y desde luego no deseaba que nadie se volviera hacia él esperando que tomara las decisiones trascendentales. 

Sin embargo, ahora no le quedaba otro remedio, el destino le estaba poniendo a prueba, de nuevo y quería ver si realmente era capaz de hacerlo. Todas las miradas de su alrededor se volvieron hacia él, excepto Nasir, que ya se había puesto a organizar a los hombres para poder sacar de allí a las mujeres y los niños lo antes posible, mientras los guerreros detenían el avance de las tropas romanas.

\- No puedo hacerlo.

\- Claro que puedes. – Nasir le tomó de la mano. – Y ahora es hora de comenzar a demostrárselo a todos los nuestros y a esos malditos romanos.


End file.
